


Turn

by nanjcsy



Series: The Unforgiven [12]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Destroying Childhood Memories, Loss of Identity, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome, Whipping, flaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:56:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1726883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/pseuds/nanjcsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Theon is turning into Reek, his mind tries to provide comfort, but his new identity causes as much pain as Ramsay does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn

In pitch blackness, smothered by silent darkness, unbroken by countless hours and his mind must provide something, anything.

  First, it is sounds. Theon recalls the sound of waves crashing, endless creaking of a good ship, a thunk of an arrow hitting its target.  Better yet, the sounds of a laughing whore, enjoying his cock or Robb's voice confiding in his best friend.  These are all excellent things to have in his ears and Theon grins in the darkness where no one can see.  Well, only one person knows of the forbidden grinning and Reek surges forth to smother Theon's small pleasure.    Reek brings forth the sound of chains dragging, the hideous melody of a blade playing on skin and the silence of the cell is full of remembered threats.  Then there is a sound that is not inside of a damaged mind, this is the sound of Ramsay coming towards the cell.  Theon and Reek cringe into the corner, listening.

  Torchlight enters with the Lord and it causes hell on the eyes.  It is a few moments before Theon can actually see Ramsay walking towards him.  He wants to keep his eyes shut, he does not want to see the sharp smile, those eyes slicing through him.  Reek forces his eyes open, knowing it pleases Ramsay, that his Master could cut off his eyelids for such an offense.  Theon does not wish to see what device will bring the torture today, he sinks inside to find a better view.  The sight of Ros, pretty and admiring of Theon's prowess calmed him.  Better was the image of Robb next to him in battle, he was so fierce yet cheerful that day.  He had given Theon a look as if they were brothers, bonded forever.  Reek shuddered and sent back a memory that hit as hard as one of Theon's arrows.  Balon Greyjoy ripping his finery off, Asha sneering at him and a note on fire.  Betraying Theon further, Reek stared at those terrible eyes, and that allowed Ramsay to see the kraken hiding there.

 _"Oh dear, Reek.  He is still in there, that bad prince?  Don't worry, pet, I will help you get rid of him.  I am here for you, you should be grateful that I am so patient with you."_ Nodding and sobbing, Reek tried to use his voice but Theon was strangling it, refusing to give in.  No voices except in the mind now.  So many voices there that it was hard to pick just one out of the storm.  It all formed a crescendo, deafening and the pain that came was almost a relief because it wiped clean the sounds.  The lashing burned, Theon and Reek screamed inside and out.  After Ramsay counted out seven lashes, he stopped and came closer to his cringing victim.

Staring down, every inch the large predator, the looming demon, Ramsay spoke.  _"Look up at me, I want to see those eyes.  Good.  Now, what is your name?"_ Theon opened his mouth and Reek blurted out, _"Reek! Rhymes with freak, Reek!"_ A large hand came down and Theon flinched away, whimpering.  Reek timidly tried to inch forward to kiss the hand, the same one that wields a knife so easily through flesh.  _"Who am I, Reek?"_ Peeking up, his lips still touching his Master's skin, Reek responded quickly.  _"Reek's Master, Lord Ramsay Bolton."  "Very good, Reek.  You are trying so hard, I can tell."_   Theon raged, seethed and bile poured through his mind.  That bastard!  Sadistic, evil, sick monster!  Oh, how much he hates that man! Theon shrieked inside. Horn-blowing cunt! 

Reek could not tolerate such traitorous thoughts inside this broken, battered shell and he wailed.  He wailed because Ramsay can SEE and he always SEES whatever in Reek's eyes.  With a look of such deep sympathy, that Reek began to sob heartrendingly, Ramsay pulled out his flaying knife.  _"My poor, poor Reek.  Keep fighting that filthy bad lordling, we shall do it together.  I am so sorry that he keeps making you suffer so much, but Theon cannot last much longer.  We will see to that, won't we, pet?  You tell that bad prince that he does not deserve to be angry, he does not even deserve to share your mind.  Tell him that Reek is good, Reek knows his name and place.  Tell him that Theon does not exist anymore, that there is nowhere for him to live."_

Theon rejects the words and he tries to reject the sharp icy pain of the blade.  He tries to deny the feeling of exposed muscles and nerves, the wretched torment of peeled skin.  He reaches down past shards of cutting memories and brings forth the feeling of satin smooth skin.  Recalling the feel of perfect breasts in his calloused hands, the feel of stretching the arrow back, tensing then releasing a perfect shot.  The warm thrill of Robb Stark slinging a heavy arm around Theon's shoulders during a difficult time.  Reek brought forth the stunning slap from a hateful father, the sting of shame when taunted by the imp for being a grateful hostage.  The horror and remorse felt upon smelling two charred children.  Gagging and pleading, the insides of Theon and Reek began to leak outwards.

 _"I am so sorry! I am sorry, please, I am so sorry!"_ Ramsay stilled his blade and grabbed his pet's chin with a bloody hand.  _"Why are you sorry?"_   Those eyes were searching, hunting and slid into that broken mind as easy as blade into flesh.  A sound of pure misery, wretched despair tore out of Theon's mouth _.  "I am sorry for everything!  For all of it!  Sorry that I betrayed everyone, sorry that I did not listen, that I hurt so many.  Sorry for the children!  Sorry for Robb!  Sorry for Winterfell!  Sorry for my father and sister!"_ Ramsay listened as Theon poured out his litany of sorrows then very gently, Ramsay lifted his pet's chin.  Looking more intently into Reek's eyes, Ramsay spoke so soft.  _"Ah, there you are, Theon."_

_"Did you think you could hide from me?  Do you remember what I told you before?  Remember, when you were bleeding and crying on my cross?  I told you I was a better hunter than you.  When I hunted down you and Kyra, I thought you had certainly learned that lesson.  You are stubborn, pathetic and a shameful traitor.  Your own family does not want you to live.  Robb is dead and will never grant you the death you crave so much.  The north knows you as a murdering, filthy turn-cloak and would cheer to see you brought so low.  I will bring you so much pain, so much wrath, you will learn the true meaning of sorry.  Reek wants to behave, he knows what he is and my pet can be given mercy.  There will never be a shred of mercy for Theon Greyjoy."_

Hanging his head, Theon panted, he was losing and there was so little left to hold on to.  Reek was clawing upwards, shredding the Ironborn will, breaking past all the memories, discarding them.  The voice that emerged would have given most men a chill of horror, but Ramsay was not most men.  When Reek's child like, meek tone melded with Theon's pleading, cultured tones, it sounded like someone dying.  It made Ramsay grin and pull the tormented pet onto the freezing stones.  _"If..if..Theon goes away...goes away forever, Reek will have some mercy?"_   Ramsay was laying on top of the much smaller, weaker man, leaning over him, as if trying to become a flesh and muscle prison.

_"Yes, little one.  Reek will learn to please and be loyal to his Master.  Bad prisoners remain in their dark, stinking cells.  Only visited to be flayed and whipped.  They suffer in isolation, eating rats, slowly torn apart by their past mistakes.  Obedient pets get to sleep in the kennels, eat real food and receive affection from their kind Master.  Theon can do nothing but make mistakes, bad choices and ruin everything he touches.  Reek will listen to his Lord, because Reek knows he is dim witted.  Reek knows that he is weak, meek and a freak, his rhymes for his name are truth.  Theon lies and plots until he has destroyed everything.  So destroy yourself, Theon and let my little pet have some mercy.  Reek has no past, no need for your lies and shame.  He can be wanted, cared for and be useful."_

Reek wept gratefully, looking up at his Master and with a trembling hand, Theon reached up.  Ramsay watched with fascinated interest as the four trembling fingers just barely touched his tunic.  As if the touch was as painful as fire, Reek whimpered but he moved his fingers across the warm velvet, aware of the hard muscle underneath.  Theon seemed to notice for the first time how much larger Ramsay was, how much stronger and he knew that the fight was over now.  Let the damn monster win, then.  In a way, it was Theon who received the mercy, the kraken thought to himself sullenly.  After all, Reek would have to forever serve his Master, never again to be free, never again to be a man.  At least this is a form of peace, of death for Theon.

Ramsay stared deep into his pet's eyes as he watched the Ironborn die away. The silent struggle made him hard and Ramsay pressed his bulge against the empty space between Reek's legs.  This seemed to hasten the process and a powerful shudder tore through the frail body underneath him.  Eyes that were clear and submissive peeked up at Ramsay.  With the voice of a lost little boy, Reek spoke, his hands seeking to touch his Master, desperate for something to hold on to.  _"Reek is meek, weak.  Reek belongs to Ramsay.  There is only Reek now, no bad thoughts, no bad man.  I am grateful to be just Reek, Master, thank you."_ Ramsay was triumphant, his eyes were full of sadistic glee and Reek cringed.  _"Good Reek, obedient and loyal.  You shall have my mercy, little pet.  My foolish little Reek will always have his place at my feet."_

With a cry of helpless need, Reek allowed himself to be swallowed whole by the will of his Master.  As Ramsay began to explore his plaything's ruined body, Theon forgot that he could hear, see or feel anything.  Reek gave himself up to his Master and Theon turned away.


End file.
